


Dog Tag

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Death, Desperation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 这是一个绝望的军医和战俘的故事，这不是一个令人热血沸腾的战场故事。





	1. Dog Tag (一)

**Author's Note:**

> 1918年春夜，亚眠附近，德军飞行员Joachim Löw在执行侦察任务时飞机出现故障，紧急迫降后受伤。第二天，堑壕里的法军军医Didier Deschamps遇到了这位德国战俘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：西贝柳斯D大调第二交响曲第一乐章

4000米高空中寒气逼人，Joachim不自觉地把下巴缩进了襟前的毛领里。

透过低悬的薄雾，他看见月光下隐隐发亮的索姆河分成两股水流。是时候了，Joachim用力蹬住方向舵右脚踏板，手握驾驶杆移向右侧。

他十分小心地始终让机身位于雾气之上。锐利的眼睛在满是弹坑的是无人地带上捕捉着星星点点的亮光。

前推驾驶杆，升降舵随之向下移动，机头下沉的瞬间Joachim有些失神，不知为何，他想起了三年前去野战飞行队报到的那个早晨，航空队总监脸上挂着喜庆的笑容，称他们是真正的贵族，所有人站在“信天翁”前愉快地合了影——那时射击同步协调器还没有被发明——仿佛他们即将出席一场热闹的聚会，而不是……

折断的机体的画面在脑海里闪过，燃烧的尾翼，一头栽进壕沟后的巨响和血肉模糊的断肢，冲天的火光……“它的树叶沙沙作响，似乎把我轻声呼唤”Joachim强自镇定地哼起母亲钟爱的歌曲，心头一紧。

他没有多少时间能匀给多愁善感，在偏离河道数分钟后，他终于看见了犬牙般的Z字型堑壕，确切的说，是勾勒出堑壕的一条模糊的白线。

就在他一路向南、数秒试图估测出堑壕长度时，这架值得信任的Halberstadt CL.IV——心脏是更值得信任的直列式发动机——螺旋桨突然停止了转动。

天呐。

重新点火。

风声隔着皮制耳罩呼啸，Joachim手上的动作依然平稳，那条模糊的白线变宽了些。

空中启动无效。

再次点火。

他的精神跌入了冰冷的深渊，他训练有素的身体却有条不紊地掂量着事态，甚至准备好了即将迎来的子弹。这让他仿佛变成了魔鬼。

空中启动无效。

他深吸了一口气，来回轻踩两块踏板，尽力维持机身的平稳，接着开始放油。站在他失去了云层的保护，那条长长的拖在尾翼的烟雾必然暴露他的行踪，然而他已经顾不得那么多了。

飞机继续下坠。

Joachim的脉搏没有加速。

堑壕里的灯火越来越密集。

螺旋桨反桨？行不通。跳伞？高度不够。水面迫降？他不可能撑到索姆河了。

他操纵着那排复杂的仪器，使扰流板对称，减速，他唯一能信赖的只有减速。

他看到了一片灌木丛，于是后拉驾驶杆，使机头上仰。五十米，二十米，五米……

他听见树枝被尾翼掠过时发出的破碎剥落的声音，然后下一秒他失去了知觉。

 

——

 

下午的一场细雨让原本肮脏的堑壕变得更加泥泞，小坑里积水无法排走，招来蚊虫。

Didier捧着满手的金属片，一声不吭地坐在干草堆上，他把身份登记牌放在小桌上——那其实是个木制弹药箱——接着从口袋里掏出一 沓信纸，无一例外都浸满了血，他尽量轻柔地摊开它们，辨识模糊的字母，再照着誊写出来。他熟练地把登记牌上的地址抄在信封上，熟练地把半椭圆的金属片一并放进信封。

Didier突然很想来一根烟。四周弥漫着腐臭味。

那个来自巴勒迪克的年轻人已经在行军床上躺了一周之久，头上缠满纱布，几乎变成了红色，Didier清楚那层层包裹下是一个永远不可能愈合的伤口。巴勒迪克人从衣领里摸出自己的狗牌，仅仅是这个动作都让他气喘吁吁，然后若有所思地看着它。

“要是能活着回去，我就把这个分开，熔一对戒指，给我的姑娘”他气若游丝，“医生，你觉得怎么样？”

Didier叹了口气，“也不嫌晦气。”说完，他端起汤碗，已经冷了。

缩在角落里的Lilian背抵着勒贝尔步枪，正在把一本旅行日志读第二十遍。另一个更高大的巴斯克人毫不在意地撕下两页祈祷书，卷起劣质烟丝。更多的人在喝酒，他们很久没喝到干净的水，但每天都喝下大量的酒。

而他们却在门外挂着一块写有“安宁之家”的牌子，这牌子下有时会堆着老鼠的尸体。

所有人都在麻痹自己，Didier想。

Didier记得他所听过的最古怪而又恳切的请求，那是与勇气背道而驰的品质，是高层最痛恨的行径。但他也记得自己的推脱，搬出的论据是希波克拉底誓言而不是军事法庭的审判，所以他只是说：“你瞧，我不能伤害病人”。

“可如果您让我回家了，医生，这怎么会伤害我呢？”  
Didier哑口无言。

他拿起面包泡进寡淡的汤汁里，那面包烘烤了数日，硬得像石头，足可以敲晕人。Didier想起战争刚刚爆发时，他还咬着碎肉饼跟同伴抱怨道：“这么老，一定是奶牛肉”，而现在他已经不太记得奶牛肉的味道。他只能学着那些马赛佬的样子，把面包掰碎了扔进汤里，“等泡得够久够软了，再吃，就像吃鱼一样。”

Didier忍不住苦笑。

他翻搅着稍微浓稠了些的汤汁，想起了母亲精心烹制的饭菜，和母亲保留的那张相片。如今他不满三十岁，但非常确定自己不再是自信而笃定的年轻医生。他褐色的头发以惊人的速度变灰了，不久后估计会变白，他的牙齿被坚硬面包折磨得松动脱落了，他总是很饿，皮肤能拉起来老长。

而这可怕的一切不会结束。

永远不会结束。

 

——

 

第二天早上Didier是被人摇醒的。

“医生，快醒醒，快来看看。”

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见有担架抬了进来。

“是个德国人。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想到了《大莫尔纳》里写的“大雁沙沙地穿过夜空，带着尖利的鸣叫向北——不安宁的旅程！小心，小心！世界充满谋杀……”


	2. Dog Tag (二)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didier救治Joachim，他试着去了解这个德国人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：西贝柳斯D大调第二交响曲第二乐章

Dog Tag (二)

 

(德法教练组RPS 一战AU)

 

Didier听到了一声刻意压低的呻吟，在担架被放到地上的瞬间。他揉了揉酸胀发烫的眼睛，在潮湿灰暗的泥地和肮脏得看不出本来颜色的布上瞥见一条简直像被葡萄弹击中的腿，那另一条腿，勉强还能算作是人体的一部分。他走到担架边上，看到战俘肩上闪烁的两颗星星。“你们真该看看那飞机摔成了什么样，费了老大的劲才把他从座椅里拽出来”一个克朗老兵揉了揉肩膀，有点咬牙切齿地说道，“怎么样，医生，咱们是不是抓着了红男爵？”众人大笑，可Didier皱着眉头，那个德国人几乎用尽全力扯下了自己的皮帽和眼镜，甩在手边的空地上，大口喘气，露出被汗水淋湿的一头黑发，苍白的脸颊，和深绿色的眼睛。

他平静地注视着Didier。

在高空中抵御严寒的厚重衣物被血粘在了身上，Didier取来剪刀，小心地剪开了裤管。这可不是轻松伙计。屋子里挤进越来做多的人，尤其是年轻的孩子们，也难怪，他们不太有机会近距离观察一个活着的德国士兵，更别说是德国飞行员了。轰炸机俯冲时的巨响是许多人挥之不去的阴影，那些人傲慢地在天上来去，远远躲开了肮脏的泥泞，掉下来又变成一摊肉泥。“谁来帮我举着灯！”Didier有些烦躁地喊道，这儿太暗了。

那双眼睛在灯光下显得更绿了，黑发男人依然平静地注视着他的每一个动作，一声不吭，无意流出的矜高的态度让医生有些恼火，他躺在担架上，皮夹克落满植物碎屑和金属残渣，像只被忘在炉子里过了火的鹅，这个德国佬，该死的德国佬。

Didier只是查看了一下他的胫骨周围的皮肤就知道自己不必费力剪开那只靴子了。

“生了坏疽，要马上截肢。”

黑发男人摇了摇头，好像不明白他的意思。

“得把腿锯了才能保命。”来自埃松的神枪手半蹲下来对那个德国人缓缓说道，用的是靠《到蒂帕雷里的路好长》学来的口音浓重的英语。

他还是一脸茫然。

不是说德国人多少会点英语的吗？Didier想到Raymond好像会说几句德语，起身来到屋子中央的行军床前。总是讲起他未婚妻的巴勒迪克年轻人手臂僵直，双眼紧闭，深陷的腰窝里停着苍蝇，五只。

医生甚至来不及回忆他想把狗牌熔成戒指的愿望，他的动作是纯然机械性的，把那块金属片分成两半，收进口袋。然后一圈一圈拆下变得黏黏糊糊的绷带，同时喊了两个人过来把尸体抬出去。他不会呕吐，他的胃早就没有反应了。Didier看都不看那暴露在外的可怕创面就把绷带扔进即将沸腾的锅里，加了纯碱煮上。

没有足够的绷带。

接着他拿着锯子和面罩走来了，德国人的瞳孔瞬间收缩了，但最终平静地合上了眼睑，医生把乙醚浇在面罩上的时候，他的五官没有任何扭曲。

 

——

 

那个飞行员躺在几个小时前还属于巴勒迪克人的病床上，只有床单经过了简单粗暴的消毒。小腿在一半的地方戛然而止，层层裹着绷带。厚实的飞行员外套已经被脱下。他呼吸平稳，和麻醉前没有太大的差别。看热闹的人纷纷离去，烟草和修改遗书也许比观赏铁笼里的动物更有趣。乌云带来又一波降雨，弹坑里的积水更深了。截肢能保命，Didier明白，但这个小个子巴斯克人更明白，如今的气候对伤口愈合无益。他休假回城时在电影院里看过残障军人的退伍生活宣传片，那些拄着拐杖装着木头或金属假肢的人脸上挂着过分开心的笑容，在工厂劳作，在草坪玩闹，仿佛比健全的人更完美更满足。不过事实上，许多人要经受不止一次的截肢。

就算要经受不止一次的截肢又怎么样呢？刚刚他切除那黑色的组织就像拂去满地的疮痍。他没必要同情这个德国人，他只是心疼那点可怜的麻醉剂。这个飞行员是无法理解的。他们语言不通，即使相通，除了克朗，除了洛林，除了用“吃酸泡菜的”、“吃蛙腿的”互呛，他们还能聊什么呢？Didier不知道。

但他确实很想知道这个人的名字。

从领子里扒拉出狗牌，也是椭圆形，能从中间打开。“030281-L-401-3-9”，正面唯一的一行字就难住了他，反面也仅仅印有一个模糊的字母和一个“C14”。没有名字，没有住址。

只有编号。

所以他比他大八岁，L，L应该是他姓氏的首字母，401，所属战队？后面那几个数字他就猜不出来了。如果14是指年份那么C也许是指cholera，注射疫苗还是很有必要的，就像干净的水源……想到这里，Didier突然觉得堑壕里排泄物的恶臭更令人无法忍受了。

他自己闻起来也同样糟糕，他上一次洗澡是什么时候的事了？他身上痒得难受，从肩胛到腹股沟，小腿上被抓出了鱼鳞般的皮屑。唯一洁净的是眼睛和双手。他打赌，要是泡在水里，池子上肯定立马浮起一片跳蚤。Didier总有种把全身衣服扔进火里的冲动，甚至想自己走进火里，听着噼里啪啦的跳蚤燃烧炸裂的声音，这冲动每年随着夏日的临近而越发强烈，全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

所以那个模糊不清的字母可能是血型？Didier忍不住笑了，好像战场上随时能找着血库可用一样。

他把那狗牌塞回了德国人的领子里，他的敌人，他的俘虏。

 

他的病人。

L。

L安静得像一只猫咪，Didier觉得这个比喻也许并不准确，但直觉又为他找来佐证。在老鼠横行的壕沟里，他见过有人被咬掉了鼻子，有人被咬缺了手指，有人奄奄一息就被爬满了全身。Didier想过养一只猫不就好了？可是猫会照顾自己，猫很爱干净，猫怎么会愿意生活在恶臭阴暗满是寄生虫的壕沟里。

克朗老兵回哨卡前把一本黑色皮革的笔记本留在了医生的弹药箱桌子上。飞行员的日志里会有什么呢？一张记录击毁的瓦赞飞机和法尔芒飞机数量的表格？精确度堪比照片的手绘地图？杀气腾腾的口号？恶俗的战斗漫画？Didier打开封皮上的金属扣，他看到了一幅画，红色的双翼飞机悬在白色的云层之上，没有机枪，没有炮火，没有堆满弹壳的黑色土地，只有一个人驾驶着漂亮的机器滑过云野。

安宁而平和。

他信手向后翻去，德国人的字迹一开始非常工整，后面却越来越潦草，仿佛是怀着极大的痛苦写下的。篇幅也毫无规律，有些时候连着好几面，有些时候仅仅记下日期。医生跳过大片大片的空白，终于又找到了一幅画，左上角的日期是两天前。

“……我们在这儿当炮灰送死，那帮官老爷子整天在乡下别墅逍遥。他们吃蜗牛吃芦笋，我们他妈的几个月没见着奶牛肉了？蔬菜？米饭就他娘的是蔬菜！见鬼了真是！最开始说圣诞节前就能结束，现在呢？你们看见了吗？他们走过来，假惺惺地搅一搅汤锅，问问你们味道好不好，自己再尝一口，其实呢，跟在后面的摄像机刚别过头去，他们就把嘴里的汤全吐了……”一个里昂人在不远处义愤填膺地讲道，他本是个佃农。

飞行员的格纹纸上画着一棵圣诞树，这是一张没有多余色彩的画，但L还是让书上挂满了铃铛、彩球和糖果，是的，Didier仅仅是看着这棵松树的轮廓，就能想象出那些装饰品的光泽、挤作一团时发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，和家里的笑声。

他沉默着合上了笔记本。

 

——

 

Joachim驾驶着红色的飞机滑过云层之上，他没有戴皮帽、眼镜和面罩，但一点不觉得呼吸困难，这里十分宁静，无风，温暖。

没有需要侦察的目标，他就像个郊游的孩子一样自在而快活。

一阵陌生的轰鸣从下方传来，然后他探出头去，在机身在云层的倒影中看到一副呼啸着窜出的黑色机翼，和随后跃出的黑洞洞的枪口。

他得想办法飞到后面去，Joachim想。于是他用力后拉驾驶杆，这美丽的红色机器迅捷而灵巧，顺从他的心意，近乎垂直地插向天际，他笑了，在刺目的阳光下合上眼睑，感受着气流划过副翼和升降舵时带来的微妙的震颤，接着像平衡自己的身体一样调整机体的平稳。他有这种敏锐和直觉，他还有速度，那咆哮的杀人机器追不上他。

机头下沉时的重力总能让他兴奋得发抖，他的脉搏不再平稳，他不在乎。让自己下沉，俯冲，绕到那架黑色飞机身后。

他胜券在握。

他不想跟丢这恼人的麻烦，他不会送那人一条死路，Joachim会追逐他一路到海上，然后……等等，方向舵踏板失灵了？

他又用力蹬踏了一次，飞机还是无法转向，他想再试试，但他也许该沉入云层了。

他来不及做选择了，那个杀手替他做好了决定，架着机枪转过身来，对准了他的胸口。

 

——

 

Didier被德国人的惊呼吓了一跳，L从行军床上坐了起来，大声喘息着，久久不止。

然后屋子里了无征兆地恢复了平静。

Didier看见那个德国人死死盯着缠满绷带的位置，手指颤抖着挨上裤管被剪开的地方，向下摸去，却在触及绷带前停了下来。

L转过头来看着他。

Didier感觉一块弹片嵌在了他心上。

 

-TBC-


	3. Dog Tag (三)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim的身体是残缺的，而Didier觉得自己既聋又哑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：西贝柳斯D大调第二交响曲第三乐章

Didier举着潜望镜观察着战壕外的无人地带。

天空是浅灰色的。远处的山丘光秃秃的，栗树和椴树只剩下接近树根的部分，树皮则是焦黑色的，像一群密集分布的微型碉堡。Didier紧贴着沙包，粗糙的砾石让他胸前的皮肤很不舒服。转向右方，他看到了一处被炸得七零八落的磨坊，似乎被当做了德军的临时仓库。没有云雀的歌声，没有一只鸟，那灰蒙蒙的贫瘠土地上只有大如兔子的老鼠在死尸上跑过。

春天来了，但来得非常慢。

几双靴子被重重摔在他身边的地上，Didier放下潜望镜，仰头看见维持着抡圆了胳膊的姿势的炊事员，他熟练地拉开铁丝网，从留出的窄洞中钻过，接着顺着沙包滑进堑壕里。炊事员眼睑以下都盖满了黏糊糊的东西，显然为了躲避枪子儿一头扎进过泥浆里。他还携着两杆毛瑟步枪，那必然是他冒着生命危险得来的战利品，尽管它们的木托都有些开裂，枪口也出现了锈蚀。

炊事员频繁往来于铁丝网两侧总会让Didier产生一些不好的联想，但既然他还没在汤碗里吃到过腐肉，那么也就没什么好在意的。

“弄了几双靴子”他咧开嘴笑着对Didier说，四颗犬齿都已经不见了，这让他的嘴看起来像是一个深不见底的洞穴，“医生，你要换上吗？”

Didier认出那是德军士兵的皮靴，然后他低头看了看自己，衣服穿得破破烂烂的，简直是只挂在刺网上的鹌鹑，腰带被老鼠咬出洞来，靴子底快掉了，踩起来总是嘎吱嘎吱响，那皮革下的袜子也破了洞，而虱子在他的裤管里发动猛攻。

但他还是说“不用了。”

炊事员不再多问便提着靴子朝哨岗走了。

那些从敌军尸体上扒下来的油光闪亮、坚固可靠的长靴，让Didier想起L的半截小腿。

 

——

 

火柴和白糖越来越成为稀缺的物资，Didier照例坐在弹药箱前整理遗书的时候，听见“安宁之家”里两个老兵的爽快交易，一个烟盒换一盒火柴。Didier知道那是个纯银材质的精美玩意，上面还有家族盾形纹章的刻痕，但这交易依然是你情我愿的。如果等到冬天，那么几块湿透了的面包都会高出这个价钱。

堑壕里出现头痛、高烧和食欲不振症状的人越来越多，人们管这叫难缠的“西班牙女郎”，Didier一一记录下来，他打算请炊事员想想办法能不能弄来些生姜和大蒜。

一根火柴在昏暗的掩体里被点燃了，有人哼起《葡萄酒之歌》的曲调，勃艮第人一年四季都喜爱这样的歌曲，“人生有酒喝乃一大乐事”，新兵们也被鼓动起来一起伴唱，他们把钢盔拿在手上轻轻敲出节拍，劣质红酒的气味伴随着“啦啦啦”的歌声占据着室内的空间，人们喝得醉醺醺的，似乎这样他们就更放松了，变得更可爱了，他们就觉得自己是生活在一个好国家了。

事实上这些五音不全的快乐的人多半眼睛上缠着纱布，灼伤般的刺痛和泪水没有片刻停止，从德国人头上扒下来、模仿制作出来的毒气面罩还没有充足到能人手一件的地步，而除了反复以清水冲洗眼球和静养，医生们也没有更好的办法。Didier知道他们因为获准休假而不用冲出战壕高兴得不得了，高兴得能忘掉眼前的一片黑暗。他看向行军床，L安静地半躺在上面，一页一页翻过日志，仿佛在回顾自己的一生。他的侧脸在黯淡的光线下显得十分英俊。

远处传来火炮炸裂的巨响。

L手中的日志落在床单上，德国人开始发抖。

“……我只要右脚的鞋，为什么不能给我一半的价钱？”

“那你就去找一个只剩左腿的人分摊吧。”

重伤员们无所顾忌地讲起十分残忍而古老的战场笑话，德国人当然没有加入他们的笑声，他看起来很不安。

之前的爆炸只是序幕，很快响起了鼓点般机枪扫射的声音，铁丝网外的黑夜中火光冲天，L浑身战栗不止，他的痛苦来自于已经不存在的部分身体，和更隐秘的潜藏内心的波澜，而那是多少吗啡与鸦片酊都无法缓解的。

尽管Didier不愿承认，但他的确生出了某种类似怜悯的东西。

Jacquet教过他的，和病人交流的时候，要避免说一些看起来是激励的话，比如“装上假肢也能继续当王牌飞行员”之类的；别说一些自以为是的话，比如“你看要是不打仗了该多好，你可以留在家乡，我也不希望在战场遇见你”；要站在床边讲话，而不要搬个凳子坐在床边，长时间的交谈会让对方产生焦虑。但他现在顾不得这么多了，他的靴子在泥地上吵闹，而他走到了行军床头，坐了下来。

L疑惑地看着他。

Didier认命似的叹了一口气，手抚上德国人后背，头靠在他肩胛上。他依然在颤抖着，伴随着战壕外低沉的隆隆声。医生另一只手绕过他胸前，现在他拥抱着这个德国人了，他闭上眼睛，感觉自己在安抚一只紧张的动物，或者，在聆听一棵树。

L的心率渐渐平稳下来，他迟疑着坐直了些，把手搭在医生的腰上，接着把对方揽进怀中。Didier靠在黑发男人远比他结实而宽阔的胸膛上，被圈在有力的臂腕中，他听着他的呼吸，又慢又长。

他被一种渴望包裹着，这个德国人想要活下去，这个德国人急需温暖。这种不必通过话语表达出的情感让他简直要融化了。

“我们举杯畅饮，尽兴欢乐。伙伴友爱，热情洋溢，我们都是快乐的勃艮第人……”伤兵们在号角与轰炸中用歌声驱散恐惧。Didier眼眶发热，他们脸上都满是胡茬，他闻起来不比被汗水和肮脏油脂浸泡数年的钢盔更好，这个德国人身上则有种烧焦皮革的味道，但他依然觉得舒适，也许还有些幸福，他的胃紧缩了一下。

就在一切归于平静时，L在他耳边小声说了些什么。

Didier的身体僵住了，L的声线十分温柔，但陌生的发音首先让他想到了尸横遍野的圣康坦和蒙迪迪耶，被炸毁的教堂，破败的村庄，千疮百孔的水泥墙……如果L没有变成战俘，也许他自己就会死在L的机枪下，这个想法吓到了他。

Didier匆忙离开了对方的怀抱。

伤兵们继续唱起《快乐的勃艮第人》。

 

——

 

他做了一个梦。

天气晴朗，远处的山丘上郁郁葱葱，草坪上盛开着鸢尾花。他和L站在一只硕大无朋的橡木桶后，L穿着长裤，所以他不能确定对方是不是藏起了假肢。但他们脸上都是清爽的，干干净净，没有泥浆和血印，头发是蓬松的，毫不黏腻，衬衫也白得不可思议。那双绿眼睛在阳光下是如此美丽。美丽，他想，这一次他没有回忆皑皑白骨和无边无际的坟场，然后他们在橡木桶后拥抱，L温柔地亲吻他，他在那柔软的嘴唇上尝到了潘趣酒的味道。

这些美好的触感是如此真实，就像是那些牙齿掉落的噩梦，只有等他醒来，像用舌头检查一遍自己的口腔一样，听见掩体里痛苦的呻吟，看到漫无边际的黑暗，闻到浓重的血腥味，才能确定梦境并不是现实。

Didier意识到了一个更为绝望而可怕的事实，他们之间仅能拥有的这么一点点慰藉，只建立在对方战俘的身份上，他们永远不可能抛下一切在橡木桶后拥吻，只有L落魄的处境和残缺的身体能催生出些许温情，甚至是浪漫，只有这样他们才能平和地相处，平和，却不是平等。倘若L不是个失败者，他们之间就只会剩下死亡。换句话说，若想留存这可怜的情意，L就得永远是个病人。

Didier捂着自己的脸无声地哭泣，他觉得自己简直不能算个人了。

 

第二天早上，他走到L床边，正想说些什么，但黑发男人有些慌乱地用破旧的毯子盖住了小腿，避开他的目光，Didier伸出手放在他肩上，他觉得自己摸到了一块沉默的石头。

 

德国人的身体是不完整的，而他觉得自己既聋又哑——他听不懂L的话，也无法向L诉说什么。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我个人觉得勒德无论在现实生活中还是同人里，他们之间这种微妙的地位/处境的变化和随之引起的心态的转变是永远的萌点，同时也可以说是虐点。就像sofoot.com在欧联杯之前的新闻稿里说的那样：“……就好像一个人尽力掩饰着他如履薄冰的处境，而另一个人不想再听人说起他在俄罗斯拿到的冠军。他们之间没有流露出过分的畏惧，也没有夸张的权力在握的成就感。他们甚至可能没有想到两人之间存在的相似之处，而那是绝大多数教练永远无法与之分享的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 这实在是非常细腻而深情的一种关系，它并不是轰轰烈烈的，也不能说是浪漫多彩的，它充满了成年人世界里的无处不在的博弈，甚至较量，但最终归于了理解。
> 
>  
> 
> 我想写出这样一个互相试探的故事，拥抱，极端情况下生出的依恋，彼此安抚又推开，用毯子盖住的残缺的身体，躲闪的目光……如果他们相识于一百年前，他们肯定是无法真正了解对方的，Didier连飞行员的名字都不知道。
> 
>  
> 
> Joachim的耳语让Didier首先想到了在克朗的无边无际坟场、皑皑白骨和被摧毁的村庄，他意识到自己和对方存在的无法忽视的仇恨和隔阂，而他的冷落又被Joachim理解成是对自己残缺身体的歧视。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Je t'aime”他笑着说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：西贝柳斯D大调第二交响曲第四乐章

Didier伸出两根手指在一名炮兵眼前晃了晃，满脸煤灰的年轻人直愣愣地靠在沙包上，努力眯起眼睛想要聚焦，最终却无力地倒了回去。他开始看到重影了，Didier想。他瞥了一眼地上的小水坑，怀疑自己在弹片的间隙中发现了一群蚊子的幼虫，白色的，上下浮游。也许他的眼睛也不灵光了，但是嗡鸣声是真实的，让人头痛欲裂。Didier在医药包里翻找出仅剩的一点奎宁，这其实没多大用，因为高热又忍不住呕吐的人们都挤在狭窄掩体里，发抖不止。

“他可能活不了多久了。”Didier在心中诊断着，和“安宁之家”里的几位老兵给那个德国男人下的结论一样。

但这总归比严重烧伤的病人要让人好接受一些，他两个小时前就遇到过一个，那个经火焰喷射器攻击、几乎变成焦炭的兰斯人，年纪足可以当他的叔叔，Didier想他大概有四个孩子，但如果最大的那个是男孩，估计第一次冲出战壕时就被对面的机枪扫射致死，比他父亲离去更早。兰斯老兵身上散发出一股令人窒息的气味，他的络腮胡和皮肤混在一起不分彼此，如果那还能算是皮肤的话。而他一个字都说不出来，却还伸手指天，挂在牙齿上的嘴唇哆嗦着，快要脱落下来。

“屠宰场……”Didier脱口而出。

“这可不是屠宰场”兰斯老兵的同乡十分严肃地说道，“要在屠宰场，他们起码会给一个痛快的。”

然后他们注视着彼此，好像在交流一些不可告人的秘密。

Didier知道自己不用在重伤员身上浪费纱布，而有些事他并不方便亲自来做。

“我会照顾好他的，医生。”那人挤出一个笑，接着掏出一把勃朗宁 M1900。

“嘿，Adrien”他半蹲下来，手覆在伤兵眼睛上，他的嗓音十分温柔，“马上就不疼了，我的Adrien，再也不会疼了。”

他把枪口对准了那人的眉心，“好好睡吧，Adrien。”

兰斯老兵的手摔在地上。

Didier听见了小声的啜泣。

 

——

 

Didier走出躺满了疟疾病人的掩体，差点撞上一只毛茸茸的生物。他定睛一看，才发现那是一头在默东的森林里随处可见的小毛驴，全身是浅灰色的，明亮的大眼睛周围的一圈短毛则是白色。它不吵不闹，低着头似乎不熟悉这种“对峙”，长长的耳朵不停地前后转动着，看起来很害羞。它背上背着一门被拆卸成件的施耐德公司的小山炮，至于组装后会变成威力如何的武器，这个小家伙可一点都不知道。

它的蹄子上踩着一张宣传广告，写着白色加粗的“SHALL WE BE MORE TENDER WITH OUR DOLLARS THAN WITH THE LIVES OF OUR SONS ？”，标语下画着两个挥舞着国旗的美国大兵，他们拧着嘴角，看起来有些做作，并不使人牵肠挂肚，脸上的腮红显然也太重了些。Didier不知道一张号召购买美国国债的画报怎么会跟着毛驴出现在大洋彼岸的亚眠的战壕里。

他退回掩体给那头安静而温顺的动物让路，小毛驴步伐稳健，尾巴左右摇晃，灵活地驱走苍蝇。他一直站在门口看着，直到他开始想象驴肉的滋味。

 

——

 

他继续朝着“安宁之家”走去，中途仅仅停下和分发米汤的炊事员打了个招呼。天色渐渐转晴，汤汁也澄澈起来，一眼见底。土堆上的草籽在枪管的挤占下生出一点绿意，它们饱受米汤滋养，让人赏心悦目。Didier突然听到了久违的羽翼扇动的声响，然后他看见一只落单的椋鸟收起双翅停在沙包的一块凸起上，它还在换毛，羽毛是白色夹杂着棕色。Didier见过数十万只椋鸟群飞时的奇观，遮天蔽日，而面前的这只瞪圆了眼睛，叫声很是无助。

“它戴着足环吗？”炊事员问道。

Didier一时没反应过来，“没有，怎么了？”

话音刚落几个饥饿的士兵就扑了上去，等他们散去，沙包的凸起上只有两片杂色的羽毛和一摊血。

“你看，要是信鸽的话，就不能吃了。”炊事员在一边解释道。

Didier怔在原地。

 

——

 

军医沉着脸回到“安宁之家”，看见德国飞行员翻开了日志，指着上面的画，正和热爱阅读的Lillian比划着交谈。然后德国男人笑着指了指Lillian的金丝眼镜，拿起枕边自己的飞行员眼镜，放在对方手上。

Lillian欢天喜地地跑出掩体给朋友们看他珍贵的礼物。

于是掩体里只剩下他们两个活物了，Didier这么想的时候，一只肥硕的老鼠从弹药箱后遛了出来，粉色的爪子上裹着污泥，那双邪恶的眼睛是血红色的，而它正是被空气中的血腥味所吸引了，来回摆动头部，然后直奔行军床。那肮脏的生灵不只能闻到血肉，它还能闻到病痛与孱弱。它棕色的皮毛膨胀起来，它会咬住不放，绝不松口。

Didier冲上去想要吓退它，但是老鼠并不理会，它跃上了床面，对准了被纱布包裹的断肢张大了嘴，露出尖利的门牙——

Didier掏出手枪。

 

——

 

“安宁之家”多了一股火药味，而等Didier处理完老鼠尸体回到L床边，还没来得及收好手枪，他才意识到L目光暗淡，脸色惨白，L的大腿和他的胳膊差不多粗细，他那顽固的不肯愈合的伤口透支着他的生命，而他简直像一片枯叶。那椭圆形的狗牌不知什么时候被他从脖子上拽了下来放在手心，竟然是他身上唯一闪亮的物件。

L把狗牌推给了他。

Didier屏住呼吸，L突然握住他的右手，军医被寡淡米汤和石头面包喂养的身体居然无力违抗，L抬起他的右手，直到他手中的MAS 1873的黑洞洞的枪口抵住了L的额头。

“Je t'aime.”Joachim笑着说道，这是他唯一会说的法语，他不记得是在哪个酒吧听人教的了，他曾经觉得要是学两句咒骂会不会更派的上用场，但是此时此刻，这就够了，没有什么比这合适，更能传达一切了。

Joachim的大拇指覆着Didier的食指，按在了扳机上。

“Je t'aime.”他重复着，就好像他再没有机会向他人讲一样。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希波克拉底誓言规定，医生不能损害病人，不能和病人发生婚前性行为，不能给病人施行安乐死。
> 
> DD视角的某人我一直以“黑发男人”，“德国人”，“L”等词指代，因为他们之间是无法互相沟通与理解的，DD只在他的狗牌上看到一个initial，他从来没有真正地认识这个病人。只有飞行员独处时、沉浸在内心世界时以及结尾我才写成“Joachim”，因为他终于说出了一句对方能听懂的话。
> 
> 其实一战时期各国的狗牌规制并不统一，有各种各样的款式和信息，有直接写明士兵姓名和住址的，也有数字和字母组合而成的编号，我让Joachim的狗牌信息以后者形式呈现，觉得这样更能显出战场上的普通人遭非人对待了，也根本不被当作人了——就像被送往屠宰场的动物。
> 
> 那么这个故事就结束了，感谢一直看到这里的你。


End file.
